marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Audrey Eastman
|gender = Female |affiliation = Matt Bernson |tv series = Jessica Jones (1 episode) |actor = Jessica Hecht |status = Alive}} Audrey Eastman is a jewelry manufacturer in New York City who lost her mother in the Chitauri attack, and irrationally blames those with powers for her loss due to her bigoted personality. She hired Jessica Jones in order to get revenge for her death. Biography "The Incident" Audrey Eastman was in New York City with her mother when the Battle of New York occurred. Eastman attempted to help her mother escape from a pile of rubble which fell on her when a building was toppled; she was unsuccessful and her mother died. Eastman inherited her mother's wealth and properties soon afterwards, including a warehouse and an apartment building. When Eastman read the newspapers and saw the news that cited that "gifted people" saved the city, she grew angry, feeling that it was their fault that her mother died and vowed to get vengeance if ever she were to encounter one.Jessica Jones: 1.04: AKA 99 Friends Friendships While talking to the wife of Gregory Spheeris, who was served a subpoena by Jessica Jones where she used her strength to halt his moving car and threatened him with her "laser eyes",Jessica Jones: 1.01: AKA Ladies Night Eastman learned of his encounter with a gifted person. Eastman learned that Jones worked for the law firm Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz and talked to divorce lawyer Desmond Tobey for confirmation of her employment by asking him for an investigator to see if her husband Carlo was cheating; Tobey recommended Alias Investigations. Hiring Jessica Jones Eastman went to the apartment building that housed the Alias Investigations Office and saw a man spend at least five minutes fumbling with his keys to enter his apartment. Jessica Jones arrived and Eastman asked her identity and if the apartment was truly an office. As Jones opened the door, Eastman informed Jones about the man's difficulties. Inside, Eastman placed her rather large purse by the door and began inspecting the place. Eastman told Jones a tale of how she believed that her husband Carlo was cheating and, for her divorce and to keep from paying alimony, the lawyer Desmond Tobey recommended that she get pictures of the affair. Jones asked her if she really wanted those pictures because they are hard to see for married clients; Eastman said her therapist will help her process the drama. Jones then asked Eastman who recommended her to Alias Investigations, mispronouncing the name; vexed at having to repeat herself, Eastman again stated that it was Tobey. Jones asked her if she had any interaction with an Englishman; Eastman did not know whom she was discussing. Jones then accepted the case, asking for 50% in advance, so Eastman walked over to the door to retrieve her purse. Target Practice As Friday approached, Eastman went shopping and checked on her business, which sold, according to Trish Walker, "overpriced, chunky-enamel stuff". Towards the end of the day, Eastman went to an abandoned warehouse she owned. She turned up loud a stereo in the place and began having target practice on three female-shaped mannequins. Attempted Murder In order to finish the case, Jessica Jones followed Carlo Eastman to a rendezvous with his alleged girlfriend. The girlfriend turned out to be Audrey herself; she wanted to kill Jones because she was gifted. Audrey Eastman explained that "gifted people" caused the death of her mother by allowing the Incident to happen. Jones threatened Audrey, who shot her in the arm, calling the "laser eyes" threat to Gregory Spheeris a bluff. Jones went on a tantrum rant about how she lost her own parents in an accident, but did not blame anyone else for what happened, trashing the apartment while the Eastmans cowered in fear. She told the Eastmans that she has 99 friends who are gifted and will hurt her if they did not leave New York City. The Eastmans fled with Carlo wanting a divorce. Equipment To be added Relationships Family *Father † *Mother † *Carlo Eastman - Husband Allies *Matt Bernson - Employers *Gregory Spheeris' Wife *Gregory Spheeris *Desmond Tobey Enemies *Jessica Jones - Attempted Victim Gallery Jones-Meets-Eastman.jpg JonesvsEastman.jpg Behind the Scenes *Stefanie Flores was a stunt double for Jessica Hecht in the role of Audrey Eastman. References Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Alias Investigations Clients Category:Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz Clients Category:Villains